


Our Path is Unholy

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [207]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Child Stiles Stilinski, Crazy Kate Argent, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Evil Kate Argent, Hurt Stiles, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Such thing as nurture had never been part of Kate’s make-up, she did not take care or love, she killed and hunted. She’d never wanted to have a child of her own, and yet she took the boy with the full intention to raise him right. He would become her perfect little soldier.





	Our Path is Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear God, another poor unfortunate soul sent my way, come, sit down and relax. You are safe here, even Hades himself fears my drooling best of a dog. Who knew dog drool is the kryptonite of ancient Gods? 
> 
> So, in the early days of August, before the whisper of autumn could be felt in the early hours of the morning, a round of 15Minutes played out but due to inability post them at the time and because later I forgot to do it (well, I thought I had posted them due to my brain going a bit wonky due to combination of lack of sleep and Allery meds). It wasn’t until ItAlmostWorked! went searching for a couple of stories that my mistake became known. 
> 
> Those who are familiar with 15Minutes Series please skip this section and dancer your merry way down to A SLIGHT CHANGE, new commers, please stay for a while and learn what’s going on here. Trust me, it’s for the best, this will help you make the right choice for you. 
> 
> So, 15Minutes is a series of short tales written as a payment to a group of friends of mine, and each story is written in a state of panic since I’ve only got 15Minutes to write these stories and once the time is up, it is the end. Due to how little time I have, the storytelling isn’t grand, the spelling, the grammar the whole lot is a disaster, and if you can’t handle any amount of torture then leave now and be at peace but if you dare to risk your well-being please follow me down to A SLIGHT CHANGE. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE isn’t the amount of time I have to write this story, but rather the introduction of themes, such as the one we find ourselves drowning in at the moment. Fear not, although the theme is Child Stiles, the lady of sweet smiles UnfriendlyRubyDragonfly still holds the power to make demands, such as a story where Stiles sees his mother get killed by a werewolf as a child, and Kate finds Stiles all bloodied and bruised since she’s been hunting that werewolf for days and weeks.

Kate had never felt the need, the pull, to breed or to mother. Babies and children at all ages were disgusting to her, and she saw them as nothing more than useless little creatures that took far too many years to become useful if ever.

Children in her opinion made people weak, this train of thought proven true by the way her own bother had changed after the birth of his first and hopefully last child. She had seen Chris hesitate more and more to do his part in their family business.

Then there was also the fact that a child was a weakness your enemies could use against you, which she could see was one of Chris’ now many fears.

Most children were destined to be nothing more than tremendous drain on your energy and freedom, they were positively crippling and Kate had no desire to be crippled by such useless things as children.

Kate had always been more than certain of her actions if she ever made such a mistake as birth a child, she’d end its life before the creature was even an hour old. She had always been convinced she’d never waste her life on raising a child, and with how many children were too weak in body and mind to make it through the training to become useful in the future, there was no reason to risk having a possible failure born into the world.

Kate had never held any desire whatsoever to help another child to go on living since there were already too many of those useless little snot-monster around, hell, she’d stood unmoving more than once watching with eager fascination when a child ran out into the road; feeling a peculiar sense of delight as one of those little bastards did get hit by a car, and whenever possible she did enjoy throwing the helpless young members of a pack into a deep pool of water, forcing the pack and the parents to watch helplessly as their child or children drowned. .

And yet…

And yet here she was, hesitating.

Kate had pulled the trigger more than once when faced with a small child, not even blinking as she’d done so, but there she was now hesitant to do what came so naturally to her.

Standing there in the middle of a small campsite, Kate found herself in a situation she’d never experienced before.

The little spitfire that stood before her, covered in the blood of her prey just wasn’t something she’d faced before. This child, dressed in nothing but a slightly faded Batman PJ’s had just slit the throat of the feral werewolf Kate had been hunting for weeks, it had somehow escaped when she’d set the rest of its pack on fire.

The child was bloodied and beaten, his right-arm appeared dislocated and yet the kid had attacked the beast that slaughtered the now lifeless woman by the fire, to say that Kate was impressed by the fact that the child remained standing after everything he’d been through was true; Kate was really impressed with the boy who now stood there, and the fact that she felt this way was new and even a little bit terrifying to her.

As the tearful brown-eyed boy had turned around to face her, Kate had seen the boy had been ready to keep fighting if she made a move towards him, and that will had her transfixed and unable to plant a bullet in the head of a boy who continued to hold tightly to the knife he’d used as a weapon in a moment of chaos and death.

Kate had walked in on the now bloodied scene just in time to witness this tiny kid run towards the monster that was digging its claws into the now lifeless woman, the child had moved towards the werewolf without screaming as one would expect a child to do, he’d been silent and swift in his approach with the look of someone on a mission.

The resemblance between the now dead woman and child was enough to tell Kate she had to have been the mother of this unique boy, this boy who had been wise enough not make a sound as he moved for the kill, and who also was clever enough not to take his eyes off of Kate and her gun.

The long cut across the throat of the werewolf hadn’t been enough to end the life, since it had turned an alpha as its alpha burned to death, but the silent attack had a desired effect causing the wolf to turn its head to give her the perfect kill shot.

`Duck. ´ she’d yelled at the boy, and without hesitation the boy had done as she’d ordered him too, dropping down to his knees just in time to avoid getting the bullet meant to the werewolf in the back of his head. She’d seen no fear in the eyes of this child as the werewolf dropped dead on the ground and the child rose to face her, all she could see was grief and anger with a whole lot of determination.

The way the child had moved and acted without hesitation showed potential like none Kate had seen before, not even the children that had several generations of hunters in their lineage. This kid held potential, that much Kate could tell by just what she’d witnessed, and something deep within her was delighted to have found the kid before someone else had.

Lowering her gun, Kate watched to see any signs of this boy bathed in the blood of his first-attempted kill relaxing, but no, this boy had good instincts. Not even after she’d holstered her gun, did the child relax.

_Clever boy_, Kate thought as he raised her hands up, doing her best to try and push the child in the direction she wanted him, which was for him to trust her.

Because she found this strange boy to hold a great deal more potential than her niece did, she set her mind to ensure she would be able to morph him into her likeness, and if not then at least into someone capable of helping her rid the world of creatures that had no place to walk the earth alongside humans.

Kate things for a moment as she raises her hands in a placating fashion, that this sharp little boy knew she’d for a moment contemplated ending his life, and if there had been any marks on the boy that might be enough to turn the boy, then yes, Kate would’ve without hesitation put the infected boy down.

`Want to put that knife there down, Batman. ´ Kate said, deciding to call the kid Batman due to the Batman PJ’s he was wearing, she kept her voice soft and sweet, a voice she’d perfected during each visit to see her brother and niece.

`No. ´ the child responds sharply while holding the knife at ready, again, his stance wasn’t half-bad for someone who hadn’t been trained and if someone other than Kate were to go for the boy, it was possible they’d get close and personal with the bloodied blade.

Such raw potential, Kate thinks almost excitedly, before weighing her options.

Kate can hear some of her own men come stumping through the forest, and the loudness of their approach is the reason why she always headed out on her own, taking a twenty-minute to half-an-hour head start when chasing down her prey.

The boy tensed-up even more at the sound of the approaching dogs and men, and even Kate feels uneasy at the fast approaching group; the dogs would rip the boy to shreds, the stench of the none-human blood covering the boy would send the hounds into a frenzy.

`Listen, Batman, I need you to put down the knife, and you need to get out of those bloodied clothes before the dogs get here, ´ then as she starts to take off her own jacket.

`Why? ´ the kid croaks, and the question Kate thinks is reasonable.

`Because those dogs, once they smell that things blood…´

`I think – I think it was a werewolf. ´ the kid says then, eyeing the lifeless body of the beast that had ruined his camping trip, and damn if Kate isn’t pleasantly surprised again.

`You’re full of surprises, aren’t you sweetheart. ´ Kate can’t help but say, just as the kid says with a degree of confusion and hesitation, `but werewolves aren’t real. ´

`Oh, they are. ´ Kate tells the child, using the almost bewildered state of the boy to remove the knife which has the boy protesting loudly, but Kate has thrown the knife into the darkness of the forest by the time the kid reacted to the loss of his weapon. Placing her jacket on the large rucksack near where the tent had been standing, Kate goes on to speak to the kid she was not willing to lose.

`If those men reached us, and saw you standing here with a knife pointing at me, they would’ve put a bullet in your head before you could breathe another breath. ´ she’s not being truthful, but she doubts the shivering and sickly pale kid can tell that, and as the kid cries out in shock as she swiftly grabs her bottle of water and starts to wash as much of the blood on the pale skin as possible, Kate continues truthfully, `If those dogs find you covered in werewolf blood, they will rip you apart, so be a good boy and do as you are being told. ´

There’s slight hesitation there, but eventually the kid gives her a tiny nod.

`Good. That’s Good, Batman. ´ Kate tells her charge, then with the help of her own knife she strips the child out of his PJ’s and leaves him in nothing but his batman underwear, then just as the first dog breaks through the darkness and enters the poorly lit campsite Kate wraps the boy in her jacket and picks him up.

The dog starts towards them at full-speed, its dark eyes locked on the boy.

`STOP! ´ Kate barks at the dog, and she’d fully ready to kick it and if the dog pushed her shoot it as the dog ignores her first command, but thankfully the second time she orders it to stop the dog does, but it continues to growl at the boy in her arms. She has to repeat the command to the four other dogs that appear, some stopping their approach immediately while others need more than once command of stop to settle down.

`I want my daddy. ´ the kid begins to cry just as her men stumble out onto the bloodied campsite, their guns ready to kill whatever threat they might find there. 

`I know you do baby. ´ Kate says softly to the child in her arms, before turning her attention towards Cain, her second and one of the men who honestly thought he had a chance to become something more than that.

`Take care of this mess. ´ she orders the fool who still believed that one day she’d marry him just so that they could take the position Victoria and Chris held, sure, it was a tempting prospect getting rid of Victoria and Chris but it also meant Kate would have to breed a daughter at some point and the idea made her sick. .

Cain’s only response is a short and firm nod, and with that she starts to walk back towards the narrow stretch of dirt-road where she’d left her car, all the while carrying the child that was begin to breakdown in her arms which was rather annoying. 

`What’s your name, sweetheart? ´Kate decides to asks once the boy is too exhausted to continue crying and begins to drift between wakefulness and sleep.

`Mischief Stilinski. ´ the child answers, and Kate is tempted to punish him for lying to her but instead she simply tells the boy that he really should tell her his real name of he wanted her to find his daddy.

`I can’t. ´ the kid starts, and oh no, he sounds close to tears again, `I can’t say it, it’s too difficult. ´

`What’s too difficult? ´ Kate asks, while a part of her begins to question if she really wanted to waste her time on this kid.

`My name – I can’t say it. ´ the child confesses, and he does sound truly ashamed of this fact.

`Alright, Mischief, it’s alright. ´ Kate tells the boy, although she’s not sure what sort of name would be difficult for a kid to say, she feels like the boy is being honest with her and so she’ll call the boy Mischief for now.

`I’m from Beacon Hills, ´ the boy tells her after he’s calmed down again, and Kate finds this fact a rather interesting twist of fate.

`My dad is a deputy. ´ this news delivered with a yawn wasn’t great, since taking the son of a police officer wasn’t the smartest thing to do.

`You can call the station. ´ the child mumbles against her neck now, `He’s always there. ´

`Sure thing, Mischief. ´ Kate says while knowing very well that she was not going to make that call.

`I’m sure he’ll come for me. ´ the boy whispers sleepily then, he sounds so sure of this and Kate too has no doubts that the father would indeed come to collect his son, and that’s just not something Kate wants to happen.

She has no intentions of letting the boy go.

Even if the boy failed her expectations, she would not call the father of this boy, instead she’d just put a bullet between the brown eyes and get rid of his body without a shred of remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, a few explanations and ideas. So, Stiles dad was meant to go on this camping trip but was called in on the last-minute to take on a couple of shifts since one of the guys at the station got sick. Claudia being angry and sort of done with her husband putting his work before her and their son, and because she’d planned this trip for weeks, decides to give her husband an ultimatum about coming with them and for once putting her and their son first, or she and Stiles will go on this trip alone and yes she does threaten him with leaving him. However, Stilinski doesn’t think she’ll actually leave him and risks suffering her wrath when she and their son come home, goes to work not knowing his wife and son wouldn’t be coming back on the day they should’ve been back. There’s a part of him that thinks she’s left him, but there’s a larger part of him that is convinced something bad had to have happened for Claudia and their son to not come home; sadly because the neighbours heard their argument, a lot of people do believe the idea she left him and took his son. 
> 
> Then we have young Stiles. Once he’s taken a little nap, and begins to realize this insane woman isn’t taking him home and isn’t even going to let him call his dad, he will begin to try and get away from Kate, to call his dad, but she’s got her eye on him and is quick to try and correct his behaviour. She does everything she can to break his will to go home, to reshape him into the obedient little boy she believes she can make him, not knowing that Stiles has rebellious spark that could power the world. Kate also underestimates just how devious he can be, believing once he begins to show signs of finally breaking and reshaping into what she needs him to be, she starts to trust him more and more until Stiles gets a chance to break away from her.
> 
> When Stiles finally reunites with his dad, who hasn’t had a drink in years and who has spent every dollar he has on trying to find his son, he’s hugged so tightly by his dad that Stiles can hardly breathe. His dad doesn’t care about what Stiles has done to survive, doesn’t give a shit about it, he is just happy to find his son is alive even if Stiles confirms his wife has been long dead. 
> 
> Oh, and Stiles starts calling himself Stiles just to not lose himself completely while in Kate's "care".


End file.
